The Teen Titans Movie 2: Rajik's Wrath
by mikerules135
Summary: This is my final story so far it is the 2nd teen titans movie featuring Rajik and other future heroes please enjoy and give me your comments.


Rajik 40 years later came back for his revenge one last time in a movie giving the viewers an update on how the future teen titans our after there time travel fiasco

Rajik 40 years later came back for his revenge one last time in a movie giving the viewers an update on how the future teen titans our after there time travel fiasco

Teen titans movie: Rajiks Wrath run time an hour and 10 min

The movie begins showing Jump City futuristic but then we see an explosion in a bank then out of the smoke come out 4 thugs loading in a truck boxes of credits (term for future money) then the driver 5th thug tells his super human boss Gigantesco an Italian accented superhuman crime boss that the truck is loaded. Gigantesco tells the driver to hurry up before the titans show up but then a red bolt hits one of the crates and it shows Redfire along with Aerrow, Crow, Jasmine and Warp 2 Crow makes a joke: "Let me guess you forgot your pin number? Gigantesco orders an attack and the minions get out guns and start shooting warp 2 hits one of his buttons and ice covers 2 of the thugs hands and feet Aerrow fires an arrow that release smoke which gives jasmine cover to posses a thug and attack another one then redfire and crow finish off the rest of the minions. Then Gigantesco fires a bolt of energy from his hand eventually he brings the fight to the streets then crow seeing the clock gets impatient and zaps Gigantesco with a giant burst of energy. Redfire asks why she is so impatient and she tells him that she and aerrow have movie date and she didn't want to miss it Redfire tells the others to go ahead while the others interrogate Gigantesco because he was know to be also a black market dealer so they needed to know who hired him warp puts ice over the thugs and Gigantesco at first Gigantesco refused to talk but then Jasmine gets inside his body and tells the others (through her voice) who hired him apparently a dark hooded woman paid him to distract them while they she got something else but before she could access further a symbol blocks her out and she gets thrown out of Gigantesco body (council symbol) Redfire turns Gigantesco over to the police and asks jasmine what happened she hand signals that before she could find out more she saw a symbol block her out Redfire is suspicious but warp 2 says they should head back to the tower and relax because tomorrow was the titans anniversary all the old and remaining titans were to attend and they needed there sleep. Meanwhile Aerrow and crow walk out of the theater and talk about the movie they just saw they are about to kiss then they get a transmission to from warp 2 to stop dating and head back home Crow tells him that he should shut up while he still had a mouth but aerrow comes her down and they head back but little did they know they were being watched a camera is shown then a control room with someone on a throne just then a dark hooded woman comes from behind and tells her master that all is going according to plan the man says excellent proceed with phase 2 and a bunch of soldiers bow and salute him. The next morning it shows a house and an old beast boy answers it and greets his daughter crow calls while wearing a dress to tell his dad to get mom to get ready for the party tonight beast boy then asks aside from the question how are things with you and aerrow crow embarrassed makes up an excuse to sign off. Then Warp 2 pulls up a golden like T-car and it shows jasmine and Redfire all nice looking then crow and aerrow come out and get in the car then at the party Crow hugs his mom and dad and aerrow shakes hands with her mom while Redfire says hi to his parents. Jasmine and Warp 2 our enjoying the music and the buffet later old robin and the other founder titans get up on a stage and robin gives a speech afterwards the future and original teen titans enjoy being with each other and talk about past and childhood moments. As they say there goodbyes starfire tells robin they would like to walk home so they split up from the others and start walking but later in a secluded area robin sees red eyes and tells starfire to fire a bolt she does but the creatures just come out and attack afterwards in the hospital it shows robin and starfire in a critical state redfire hearing about what happened from his father is determined to find out what happened eventually he tells the others to split up and investigate eventually they don't find anything until jasmine points in an alley and sees a dark hooded figure they chase it and then they fight crow seeing how the woman fights uncloaks the woman and sees the face of raven and she is confused but then Galaxy adjudents appear and attack but then dark raven tells them to stop and before they disappear she tells the titans to ask the other titans about them. The titans head for Raven and beast boy and cyborg to tell them what happened at first beast boy tried to think of an excuse but then raven tells him to be quiet so she can tell about them Raven and the others each share there own side of the story and then get to the part about the leader rajik but they assured them he was dead they thought that dark raven must be leading the council know and so 2 weeks later starfire and robin get out of the hospital but tell the other titans they have to go out of town for awhile they didn't want to bring harm to them because they didn't want to cause the city any more trouble so they say there goodbyes and for a month things go back to normal crow and aerrow continue dating the titans still kick bad guy ass but one day the titans in there tower get a news flash that there is a fire but when they get there everything is fine and the place is just abandoned the titans are confused at first but then a mysterious figure comes out along with DEW creatures and has the council symbol on him then they fight eventually 2.0 presses a button which starts a chain of bombs which could destroy half the city but crow uses her powers to block the last explosion and then just when it looks like there going to win a figure comes out along with dark raven and council soldiers the titans shocked to see and remember the description of the jump city council leader rajik alive even though the other titans said he was dead. Rajik: not the best choice of scenery for my return but what can you do? He attacks and while they fight Redfire is the most furious of them all remembering how his mom and dad were so badly. But Rajik proved to be stronger then ever after all he had 40 years to train and then he defeats the titans but told them he would spare there lives for now and said that he would give the signal when he returns. The others confused but anxious to finish him once and for all decide to train as hard as they can eventually 3 weeks later they had felt ready but they still didn't know where the signal is at first they thought he was just in hiding again but redfire still impatient and determined sets out while it is raining to search for Rajik. After 3 hours he was furious and just when the others caught up to bring him home they hear rumbling and then a giant robot along with ships and planes filled with council minions go out to shore and start destroying the city. Crow then painfully gets a telepathic message from rajik that he was done hiding in the shadows and that this would be his final attempt. The titans attack and then redfire breaks away from the others to find rajik but before the others could stop him Dark raven and 2.0 join in. Meanwhile Redfire Sees a plane bigger then the others and assumes Rajik is on board he breaks in and defeats the security then he breaks in the throne room and sees rajik enjoying the view of destruction then he gets up and taunts about everything redfire loves but then they fight. Meanwhile the other titans are wining eventually Jasmine gets inside 2.0 and with all her might destroys him from the inside 2.0 last words: Master I am sorry! Then crow and aerrow and warp send a blast that incinerates Dark Raven and as she slowly dissolves away she cries saying how she failed her father and then she passes away. Rajik feeling Dark Ravens pain gets angry then he loses control of his powers and feels there is no reason to live any longer because his daughter was the only thing that kept him going all these 40 years so he attempts to attack redfire but redfire with all his might sends rajik flying as rajik hurls into space he sees the sun and realizes that redfire was strong enough to send him this far rajik then burning in pain at the center of the sun has a montage of his life and his last vision was seeing his daughter one last time the first time she smiled was when they almost ruled the world as father and daughter and so he says goodbye titans we had a good run but know my time is up. Meanwhile Redfire who wakes up realizes he is in titans tower sees his friends and asks what happened the others explain how he defeated rajik and sent him flying and also that his parents along with the others called to tell them that they really left because they wanted them to finish Rajik not them because they were to old so they had to give them a chance to face a true piece of evil and what they might have to face in the future. Crow then gets the idea to celebrate at the old pizzeria that was still in business and so that's what they do and then they party all day. After the credits it shows in an underground base that has Slades symbol on it in and it shows Rajik half of his body destroyed in a Healing Tube then a shadowy figure comes forward revealing it to be slade Slade Then just says: Soon Titans Soon you will meet True Evil. Evil chuckle echo.

The End


End file.
